In the Darkness
by Aleera GiacoRavenne
Summary: Dark, Slash HPLV. Harry se remet tant bien que mal de la mort de Sirius, et Voldemort en profite pour attaquer avec son armée, Poudlard. Au cours de cette bataille, Harry se sacrifie en tuant son ennemie de toujours... Mais ces amis en décide autrement...
1. Le sacrifice d'un enfant, part 1

**

* * *

**

IN THE DARKNESS

* * *

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! Si si j'vous jure !_ )

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)

**Résumé :** Semi-Dark, Slash. Harry se remet tant bien que mal de la mort de Sirius (Oui je n'aime pas le Tome 6 alors !), il n'a plus de joie de vivre, plus aucun goût de la vie et Voldemort en profite pour attaquer avec son armée, Poudlard. Au cours de cette bataille, Harry se sacrifie en tuant son ennemi de toujours... Seulement ses amis décident de ne pas le laisser ainsi, et après maintes et maintes recherches, ils trouvent un rituel oublié permettant de faire revenir l'âme d'Harry dans son corps, et de le faire revenir à la vie. Cependant il ne revint pas comme ils l'avaient espéré...

**Pairing :** **HP/LV** ou **HP/DM** voir même les deux, mais laisser moi réfléchir encore un peu !

**Blabla :** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Idée basée sur Buffy contre les vampires (Je suis fan et alors ? Ca vous pose un problème ?)

**Betas :** **Vacafeliz**, que je remercie pour ce travail pour le moins contraignant. D'ailleurs je félicite tous les correcteurs du site qui prennent de leur temps pour rendre les fics plus agréables à lire. Merci !

**Caromadden :** Ma bêta lectrice, qui veut pouvoir lire cette fic en avant première… lol

**NDC :** Tu étais pas obliger de le dire ! Rôoo… et c'est sa tu remercie Vacafeliz, mais pas moi pfff… Fini les avis sur mes fics pour toi !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le sacrifice d'un enfant, partie 1 **

* * *

Harry Potter…

Harry James Potter…

Un nom des plus banals n'est ce pas ? Combien de personnes qui s'appelait Harry avez-vous rencontré jusqu'à maintenant ? Des dizaines sans doute. Sauf que lui, la personne qui porte ce nom, n'est pas comme les autres.

Le terme 'sorcier' ça vous dit quelque chose ? Sûrement… Imaginez un enfant comme les autres, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et qui devient malgré lui la seule bouée de sauvetage de toute une population du haut de ses 16 ans… Ca y est, vous voyez de qui je veux parler ?

Un garçon avec ses peurs, ses peines et ses émotions comme tout adolescent mais qui a juste manqué de chance…

**°0°0°0°**

Harry Potter, 16 ans, Gryffondor, dit aussi le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, était tranquillement attablé à la table de sa maison dans l'immense Grande Salle de la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Certains le regardaient toujours avec ces étincelles d'espoir dans les yeux alors que le brun lui n'en avait presque plus. Il était plus pâle que ce que lui montraient les photos prises l'année précédentes. Quoi de plus normal quand on n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis plusieures semaines et quand on était resté cloîtré dans une salle remplie de livres poussiéreux ? Il avait les joues creuses, des cernes noires sous des yeux qui n'avaient plus d'éclat. Il était beau le sauveur du monde tiens ! A se couper des gens ainsi et ne plus faire attention à personne. Enfin presque… Dans tous les cas, il ne vivait pas sa vie comme une personne de son âge.

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les hiboux arriver. L'heure du courrier. Il attendait tous les jours la Gazette du Sorcier qui montrait tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le monde sorcier mais surtout combien de raids avaient fait Voldemort. Résultat quand il ouvrit à la première page : **_'Attaque de l'hôpital St-Mangouste' _**un bilan lourd de 82 morts et de centaines de blessés. Harry ferma le journal d'un air calme, habitué à voir cela maintenant. Une mauvaise habitude… très mauvaise.

Depuis le début des attaques, disons depuis la rentrée de sa sixième année, il avait décidé de se reprendre en main, la soif de vengeance, la prophétie… Il devait devenir plus fort et battre Voldemort. Mais comment espéré le battre avec une expérience quasi nulle contre celle d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années au moins qui avait dominé le monde ? Espérer, c'était le mot adéquat…

Une migraine commença à pointer le bout de son nez pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine. Quoi de plus normal encore une fois lorsqu'on ne dormait que 4 heures par nuit.

Harry posa le bout de son doigt sur sa tempe avant de commencer à masser délicatement pour faire disparaître la douleur tout en regardant son assiette sans pourtant la toucher.

« Migraine ? » Demanda une voix soucieuse près de lui.

« Oui, mais ça va passer. Ca pa.. »

« Ca passe toujours… » Finit Hermione comme si elle récitait une leçon.

Le Survivant eu un pâle sourire pour essayer de la rassurer avant de lever le regard vers la table des professeurs, sentant un regard insistant sur lui. Il croisa ainsi les yeux de son Directeur, le Grand Albus Dumbledore qui le regardait avec une certaine pointe de compassion. Il avait dû passer par là lui aussi quand il devait combattre Grindelwald mais lui était sûrement plus vieux qu'il ne l'était.

Il ne pût non plus réprimer un sourire. Il se demandait s'il deviendrait ainsi s'il parvenait à débarrasser le monde du Lord noir, aussi excentrique, joyeux en presque toutes situations et accro aux sucreries au citron.

Cependant son sourire partit rapidement pour laisser place à une grimace, il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, non, à sa cicatrice en fait. Ce qui lui laissait deux possibilités, soit Tom était extrêmement content, ou en colère, soit il était près de lui. Beaucoup plus près qu'il ne le pensait. Son cauchemar prit réalité, sa cicatrice chauffait de plus en plus et il porta ses mains sur celle-ci, essayant d'atténuer la douleur et de ne pas crier.

Le Directeur fut bien sûr le premier à voir cela, suivit de très près par Hermione qui ne le quittait presque plus des yeux. Et alors que le vieil homme allait se lever pour venir le voir – attirant aussi par la même occasion l'attention de toute la Salle – tous entendirent dans la salle silencieuse le halètement d'horreur du Survivant…

« Non, pas maintenant… »

Celui-ci se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et regarda les grandes portes parfaitement fermées. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard celles-ci s'ouvrirent dans un énorme fracas qui fit crier la plupart des élèves, laissant place à un Homme plutôt grand et mince qui ressemblait un peu à Harry hormis pour l'âge. Avant que personne n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, celui-ci envoya une sorte de vague devant lui qui les engloba, lui et Harry, sous un dôme de couleur gris.

« Bonjour Harry… » Déclara la voix de l'Homme extrêmement calme et amusée mais pourtant froide.

Harry recula d'un pas instinctivement sans pour autant dévier ses yeux de l'être en face de lui, il était si semblable à lui et si différent en même temps. Il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette personne et espéra un instant qu'il était au chaud dans son lit en proie à un immense cauchemar… Mais c'était la réalité…

Tournant la tête pour voir où était son Directeur, il le vit à travers la fine couche du dôme mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas pouvoir la traverser ou ne serait-ce que lui parler.

Il était perdu, il allait mourir devant tout le monde…

« On ne dit plus bonjour à son meilleur ennemi ? Il faudrait vraiment que Dumbledore t'apprenne les bonnes manières… »

« Bonjour Tom » répondit Harry à contre cœur.

Il sentait son coeur battant à vive allure, et ne comprit qu'à ce moment là qu'il avait peur.

Lord Voldemort – sous son apparence originelle, avant qu'il ne se prenne son propre Avada Kedavra – siffla légèrement en entendant son vrai prénom qu'il détestait tant mais ne lui lança pas de doloris. Enfin pour l'instant. Autant parler encore un peu avant de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet.

« Tu es triste à regarder… »

« Non mais tu t'es vu toi ! » Ne put se retenir le Survivant.

S'il devait mourir, autant mourir en voulant dire ce qu'il voulait ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne broncha pas mais on pouvait voir un sourire cruel se former progressivement sur ses lèvres blafardes.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et tira tout de même sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il se sentait légèrement mieux, mais déchanta vite, ça allait faire mal. Très mal.

« Endoloris ! »

Le rouge et or l'évita de justesse mais ce n'était pas la peine, quelques secondes plus tard il s'en prit un autre en pleine poitrine et s'effondra par terre en hurlant de douleur. La sensation était toujours la même que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré au cimetière mais il avait espéré ne plus jamais la ressentir.

Il se releva chancelant après que le sort fut levé, mais ne détourna pourtant pas les yeux quand le mage noir recommença sa conversation. C'était toujours du temps de gagné.

« Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? »

« J'allais parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me voir avec ton ancienne face de serpent… »

Et il continuait de l'insulter même en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Voldemort le regarda avec un air amusé – à peine vexé par les remarques du Gryffondor – et ne répondit rien à part peut être…

« Endoloris… »

Il l'évita encore de justesse mais dans son _immense chance_ trébucha tant bien que mal en avant faisant apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage toujours blafard du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci tenta un Expelliarmus qui fut vite dévié par le bouclier d'Harry, mais cela ne le mit pas en colère, il avait le temps…. Tout son temps…

Le Gryffondor se leva précipitamment, à temps pour recevoir un autre sort qui passa le bouclier et le fit valdinguer à l'autre bout du dôme sur lequel il s'écrasa en retenant un cri. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'il se retrouva par terre, sa baguette entre les mains de son pire ennemi qui s'avançait à présent vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.

« Tu es si pathétique comme ça… » Commença-t-il en se baissant pour être à la même hauteur que lui. « Tu es seul maintenant… Sans mère pour se prendre l'Avada Kedavra qui t'étais destiné, sans amis… »

Ils détournèrent leur regard vers Ron et Hermione qui tentaient désespérément de fissurer la paroi du dôme et qui le regardaient, affolés de le voir dans une position de soumission.

« … sans baguette…. »

Voldemort s'amusa avec la baguette du rouge et or en la tenant tout de même éloignée de celui-ci.

« … sans espoir… » Finit-il à voix basse.

Harry releva la tête en essayant de cacher sa surprise. Comment savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que plus le temps passait, plus il désespérait de voir un jour le mage noir mort. Il avait étudié l'occlumencie durement après son échec avec les cours du professeur Rogue. Cependant Voldemort ne faisait que le regarder dans les yeux…

« Mais il te reste quelque chose… Quelque chose que je veux depuis pas mal de temps déjà il faut l'avouer… »

Toujours à sa hauteur, Voldemort s'approcha dangereusement du visage du rouge et or -- qui ne pouvait plus bouger – et releva son menton pour qu'il puisse plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Celui-ci sentit tout de suite l'intrusion mentale fulgurante du mage noir et essaya de fortifier ses défenses mentales, sachant pertinnement ce qu'il cherchait.

Il sut bientôt qu'il n'allait pas réussir à contenir la force de l'attaque quand il sentit que l'Héritier de Serpentard sortait enfin de son esprit après quelques minutes qui lui semblaient avoir duré des heures. Il savait qu'il n'avait divulgué aucune information importante, c'était déjà ça. Maigre consolation.

« DIT LA MOI ! DIT MOI CETTE SATANÉ PROPHÉTIE ! » Hurla-t-il toujours à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry.

Celui-ci se permit un léger sourire fatigué après son effort et eut un air narquois.

« Va te faire foutre Jedusor… »

Sachant parfaitement qu'il allait recevoir l'endoloris une nouvelle fois, Harry décida de se faire plaisir et dans un mouvement brusque, envoya pratiquement son poing dans la figure du mage noir. Il était tellement près de lui que c'était trop tentant pour laisser cette occasion passer. Celui-ci se leva précipitamment, la main tenant son nez, là où il l'avait atteint et tenta de reprendre sa baguette mais d'un simple geste du poignet Voldemort jeta un sort qui avait littéralement collé ses pieds au plancher.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres enleva la main qui tenait son nez endolori pour laisser le plaisir à Harry de voir du sang qui n'arrêter pas de couler. Il avait réussi à lui casser le nez et cela avait été pleinement jouissif. Mais la réaction allait être des plus… violente…

Tom essuya avec la manche de sa robe d'un geste négligé le peu de sang qui avait déjà coagulé avant de pendre une bonne inspiration pour ne pas tuer ce sale morveux qui était devant lui. Il lui fallait la prophétie !

« Tu va vraiment regretter ce que tu viens de faire mon cher Potter… » Annonça-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme avant de lever sa baguette.

Un jet de couleur violet qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore le toucha en pleine poitrine et il ne pût retenir un cri d'horreur et de souffrance en ressentant les effets du sort. Il avait l'impression que la foudre s'abattait sur lui, il était en train de se faire électrocuter sur place lentement. Il ne se sentit même pas léviter à quelques centimètres du sol tout en se faisant torturer. Plus le sort augmentait, plus il s'élevait dans les airs et plus il hurlait fort…

Au bout de quelques secondes il tomba face contre terre, le souffle saccadé et parcouru de quelques spasmes. Le Survivant essayait en vain d'arrête de trembler et se releva doucement en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il ne donnerait pas cette joie à son pire ennemi…

« Ca fait mal n'est ce pas ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence… Si ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, l'enchantement qu'il venait de baptiser 'chaise électrique' lui avait mit les idées en place, et il ne préférait pas s'en reprendre un tout de suite.

« Je parie que ça t'amuse beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » Continua-t-il. « Dit-la ! Elle parle de quelque chose en rapport avec moi cette saloperie ! Et moi, je la veux ! Il me la faut. J'en ai besoin tout de suite et tu t'obstine à ne pas vouloir me la dire ? C'est typique... Vous tous, vous vous prenez pour des héros qui se permettent de me contrarier avec leurs mensonges, leurs silences... Ca rit, ça parle, ça mange, ça dort et ça recommence chaque jour encore et encore et encore jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un comme moi va les faire disparaître pour ne plus les voir ! Tu… »

Un mangemort arriva en courant, interrompant la tirade de son maître qui se tourna vers lui rapidement. Harry essaya de nouveau de prendre avantage de la situation mais comble du malheur, il était toujours scotché au parquet de la Grande Salle.

« Maître... Des Aurors ! Ils… »

« ENDOLORIS ! » Lança le mage noir en direction de son serviteur, qui s'écroula en hurlant. « ON NE M'INTERROMPT JAMAIS ESPECE D'ABRUTI CONGENITAL ! » (1)

Il enleva rapidement le sort placé sur son serviteur. Mort, il ne lui servirait à rien à part passer ses nerfs.

« Mai-maître… » Répéta le mangemort en se relevant, encore légèrement parcouru de spasmes. « Des Aurors sont arrivés, ils nous encerclent… »

« Retranchez-vous devant la Porte du Grand Hall et garder là. Amènes-moi une équipe ici. Personne ne rentre ni ne sort de ce château, est ce bien clair ? » Ordonna le mage noir.

Harry trop heureux d'avoir quelques secondes de répit ne les avait pas interrompues, il avait essayé de se rapprocher doucement de Voldemort pour reprendre sa baguette mais le mangemort lui lançait fréquemment un regard inquisiteur.

« Reprenons… » Continua Voldemort en se retournant vers le Gryffondor, nullement inquiet par ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs du château. « Où en étais-je ? »

« Vous étiez au moment où vous vous prenez déjà pour le Maître du monde, où vous disiez que vous détestez toutes les personnes vous résistant et que vous avez des abrutis congénitaux en tant que mangemorts… » Résuma doucement Harry en essayant désespérément de décoller une nouvelle fois ses pieds du sol avant d'abandonner et de lever un regard de défi vers Voldemort.

« Bientôt ça ne sera que la vérité… Il suffit juste de connaître le temps qu'il te faut pour que tu me lâche ce que je veux… »

« Vous allez attendre très longtemps, je ne vous dirais rien… »

« Très bien… » Répondit doucement le mage noir avant d'avoir un sourire inquiétant. « En avant pour la torture… »

**°0°0°0° **

Parc de Poudlard.

L'ordre du Phoenix au complet venait d'arriver sur les lieux après avoir vu apparaître Fumseck dans un tourbillon de flammes rouge et or annonçant ainsi une attaque à l'école de sorcellerie.

En tête de ligne se trouvait Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks avançant d'un pas rapide vers les marches du Château, baguette en main et anxieux. Tous se demandaient comment le mage noir avait pu rentrer dans les murs de Poudlard malgré les protections dont elle disposait.

Le convois s'arrêtèrent rapidement en voyant une troupe de mangemorts en formation devant les portes, les protégeant, et en face d'eux un groupe d'autres personnes portant des uniformes rouges. Des Aurors jugèrent du regard les serviteurs du mage noir, mais ne prononcèrent aucune formule.

« Bon sang mais qui les a appelé ceux-là ? » Chuchota Lupin après s'être caché dans un coin sombre avec les autres. Il garda tout de même un œil sur les deux groupes s'affrontant du regard.

Kingsley arriva à ce moment et eut un long soupir en voyant ses collègues à son tour.

« Ils ont dû intercepter le message que vous m'avez envoyé au bureau du ministère. Mais ils sont tellement idiots qu'ils ne savent apparemment pas que foncer dans le tas ne leur sert à rien… »

Maugrey marmonna un 'Il faudrait que je leur apprenne la vigilance constante et à se servir de leur cerveau…'

« Au nom du ministère de la magie, je vous somme de vous rendre sans résistance à mes hommes. Vous êtes arrêtés pour vols, tortures, meurtres au premier degré et autres. Vous serez conduit au ministère où vous serez jugés pour vos crimes… » Déclara celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

« Non mais quel idiot… » Réussit à prononcé le loup garou en se tapant le front devant une telle stupidité. Comme si les mangemorts allaient sagement se rendre, il croit quoi ? Que c'est noël ? Il rêve en couleur le pauvre. »

« Ils vont se faire tous tuer… » Grimaça Tonks qui avait à présent les cheveux noirs pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Un mangemort arriva de nouveau par les portes et emmena avec lui plusieures personnes avant de se retourner vers les Aurors qui s'approchaient.

« Le Maître a dit de ne laisser entrer personne, alors tuez les tous ! »

Le combat commença alors. Les mangemorts ne faisaient qu'utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables tandis que les Aurors, bien qu'en nombre supérieur ne pouvait user que des sortilèges d'immobilités tel le 'Stupéfixe' et commençaient à tomber comme des mouches.

« On devrait peut être les aider non ? » Suggéra Tonks.

« Peut être… Je les aurais bien laissés se démerder avec leur manuel au chapitre 'Que faire lorsqu'on est un imbécile fini' mais bon je risque de me faire engueuler par Dumbledore si on ne bouge pas… » Marmonna Maugrey avant de se précipiter au combat suivi des autres.

**°0°0°0° **

Harry s'effondra pour la troisième fois en une minute sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Le dôme empêchant tout contact avec les personnes se trouvant à l'extérieur. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait à toujours vouloir contredire le mage noir aussi ?

« Je te conseille de me révéler la prophétie si tu ne veux pas te prendre un Avada Kedavra, je commence à perdre patience vois-tu… »

« La patience est une vertue… » Prononça Harry qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il essayait surtout de gagner du temps par n'importe quel moyen en réalité.

« Une vertue que je ne possède pas… »

Il lança de nouveau un sortilège de magie noire et le Gryffondor hurla à plein poumon en sentant la peau de son dos se détacher. Petit à petit, le volume de ses hurlements augmenta avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux, la respiration tremblante. Regardant au sol, il ne remarqua aucune trace de sang ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

« La douleur est bien présente Harry, mais il est inutile que je te vide de ton sang. » déclara Voldemort comme s'il avait compris à quoi il pensait. « Tu ne me sers à rien mort, du moins tant que je ne sais pas le contenu de la prophétie. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me la dire ? Elle est si horrible que cela ? » murmura t-il d'une voix doucereuse, comme on parle à un petit enfant.

Le Survivant ne fit que le regarder sans rien répondre laissant continuer le monologue du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Un jour ou l'autre je la saurais, et ce jour là tu mourras. Je peux te donner une mort relativement lente, te torturer jour et nuit jusqu'a ce que tu n'ai plus aucune raison et que je m'en lasse, ou mourir d'une mort rapide, sans douleur, presque comme si tu t'endormais dans ton lit bien au chaud mais pour ne plus jamais te réveiller… »

« Vous me laissez réfléchir ? » Demanda ironiquement le Gryffondor en se relevant.

Il n'aimait pas du tout être en position de faiblesse devant lui et encore moins être à genoux.

« Tu as jusqu'à la fin de mon monologue… » Répondit de la même façon le mage noir en s'approchant de lui. « Ce n'est que par pure curiosité que je veux la savoir en réalité. Jai toujours aimé tout savoir comme tu t'en doute. Prophétie ou non, il ne te reste plus très longtemps à vivre… »

Le mage noir regarda derrière l'épaule d'Harry, un Dumbledore furieux qui tentait encore de passer le dôme par tous les moyens et lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas te joindre à moi, et pourtant j'ai bien essayé. Tu aurais pu être quelqu'un de tellement fort Harry, mais tu ne sais pas où est ta chance de devenir autre chose qu'une marionnette dans les mains d'une société qui t'adule uniquement par crainte de ma personne… »

Harry haussa un sourcil incrédule, mais de quoi il parlait celui-là ?

« Si vous essayez de me rallier à votre cause une nouvelle fois, je crois que c'est un échec cuisant… »

« Oh non j'ai abandonné l'idée… » Sourit doucement Voldemort, mentant délibérément. « Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi tout le monde t'admire alors que tu n'as encore rien fait ? Moi je le sais. Ils te respectent, ils t'adulent parce que tu es le seul à avoir réussi à me détruire pendant quelques temps alors que tu ne sais même pas de quelle manière. Ils espèrent que tu y arriveras à nouveau. Certains même pensent que tu ne tiens plus à me détruire, que tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts… »

Harry recula légèrement d'un pas. Il avait reçu beaucoup de beuglantes de ce genre ces derniers temps et c'était pour cela qu'il s'investissait de plus en plus dans les bouquins en une tentative desespérée de le détruire pour de bon. Il contourna rapidement le mage noir avant de courir vers le dôme du côté de la porte d'entrée de la grande salle en un essai lamentablement inutile pour sortir du dôme et ne plus rien entendre.

« J'ai raison n'est ce pas ? » Ricana légèrement Voldemort en voyant sa réaction. « Tu t'en rends compte, à quel point ils sont ingrats ! Ils croient sûrement que c'est de ta faute tous ces morts, ils te tournent le dos comme ils changent de chemise. Si tu ne me tue pas, ils croiront que tu es de mon coté, si tu me tue, ils croiront que tu es le nouveau mage noir parce qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucun moyen de le faire et que seul un sorcier doué d'immenses pouvoirs aurait pu me mettre six pieds sous terre. Dans tous les cas, ils ne te soutiendront plus… »

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas l'écouter, de frapper ce satané mur qui le retenait avec plus de convictions mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Il avait parfaitement raison, mais ce n'était pas une raison valable de le laisser en vie. Si personne ne le soutenait alors il le tuerait juste pour venger la mort de Cédric, de ses parents, et de Sirius.

Il serra les poings espérant trouver un peu de courage avant de se tourner vers le mage noir qui pervertissait son esprit .

« Vous êtes certain que vous avez abandonné l'idée de me rallier à votre cause ? »

« Tu peux être un roi Harry ! Un roi parmis toutes ces personnes insignifiantes ! Un Dieu comme moi auprès des derniers sorciers qui resteront après cette guerre… »

Le Gryffondor commençait à devenir de plus en plus excédé par ces grandes phrases tout à fait déplorables.

« Un Dieu comme vous ? Le Dieu de quoi ? Des parias et des paumés ? »

Voldemort siffla rageusement devant la ténacité du garçon devant lui. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de le convaincre, hein ? Beaucoup de personne auraient abandonné mais pas lui apparemment. Il se démarquait encore une fois. Décidemment c'était une habitude !

« De toute façon il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour botter les fesses de chaque mage noir qu'il y aura dans l'histoire de la magie après vous ! Et je serais ravi d'être celui qui bottera les vôtres ! » Continua le rouge et or.

Ne tenant plus, le mage noir lui lança un sortilège tellement puissant qu'il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, et traversa la paroi du dôme pour atterrir contre les portes fermées de la Grande Salle avec un gémissement de douleur étouffé.

« Génial ton plan Harry… » Se commenta-il à haute voix avant de se redresser et partir en courant vers la sortie du château pour attirer Voldemort.

**A suivre… **

* * *

(1) **NDC **: J'aimais beaucoup plus la première version Funny… t'es pas marrante ! 

**Funny **: Mais euhhhhhh j'ai envie d'écrire autre chose que des délires un peu ! Et puis si tu continues comme ça je ne te passerai plus mes chapitres en avance !

Voilà je me lance dans un nouveau genre comme vous pouvez le remarqué, j'ai envie de faire une fic d'un genre Dark et mon premier Slash. D'ailleurs vous pouvez m'aidé !

Si vous voulez un **HP/LV,** Tapez 1 !

Si vous voulez un **HP/DM,** Tapez 2 !

Si vous voulez un **HP/DM** **+ un HP/LV,** Tapez 3 !

Si vous trouvez que l'auteur devrait arrêter cette fic tellement elle est nulle, Tapez 4 !

(**NDC** : Ou si vous voulez, faite comme moi et taper l'auteur XD)

**Vacafeliz **: Y'a pas moyen de caler un touuuuuut pitit peu Rogue dans tout ça ? A la place de Dragoooo ci poussible ? Oh et puis dans un lit de toute façon y'a toujours moyen de se pousser et faire un 'tit peu de place , non ? Bon, allez, je tape 3, mais c'est bien pour rendre jaloux Voldy ! Je le trouve vachement sympa, surtout depuis que j'ai lu ses aventures à Disneyland paris…

**Funny haussant un sourcil** : Rogue ? Hum, je peux toujours faire une scène de torture avec lui mais ça sera tout ! XD Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui faire partager le lit de Ryry, de Voldy ou de Dray ! Mais j'ai déjà une idée en tête de fic avec lui et Ryry… (Que je ne posterai pas de sitôt vue que je dois d'abord fini cette fic ou l'autre…)

Ce n'est qu'un essai, je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit des choses sérieuses ( **Vacafeliz** : Chnaaaaaaaoua ? Et les Challenge's c'est quoi ? Je suis d'ac avec Caro, faut continuer les délires ! Surtout dans les pires situations… Rien n'est plus sérieux que l'humour, na ! **Funny :** Les Challenges c'est juste un petit délire personnel ! XD Je vais pas non plus faire simuler un orgasme à Harry devant Voldy en espérant qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque ! Ici c'est plus psychologique disons – faute de mot plus approprié – et plus Dark, surtout au vue de certaines scènes que j'ai pensé…)

J'espère que vous aimerez mon style et mon histoire. On commence en douceur quand même, le Dark ne commencera que dans 2 ou 3 chapitres…

J'accepte tous les commentaires, bon ou mauvais… Mais laisser les ! XD

**_+ Funny +_**


	2. Le sacrifice d'un enfant, part 2

**

* * *

**

**IN THE DARKNESS**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! __Si si j'vous jure !_ )

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)

**Résumé :** Dark, Slash HP/LV. Harry se remet tant bien que mal de la mort de Sirius (Oui je n'aime pas le Tome 6 alors !), il n'a plus de joie de vivre, plus aucun goût de la vie et Voldemort en profite pour attaquer avec son armée, Poudlard. Au cours de cette bataille, Harry se sacrifie en tuant son ennemi de toujours... Seulement ses amis décident de ne pas le laisser ainsi, et après maintes et maintes recherches, ils trouvent un rituel oublié permettant de faire revenir l'âme d'Harry dans son corps, et de le faire revenir à la vie. Cependant il ne revient pas comme ils l'avaient espéré...

**Pairing :** **HP/LV** !

**Blabla :** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Idée basé sur Buffy contre les vampires (Je suis fan et alors ? Ca vous pose un problème ?)

**Betas :** **Vacafeliz**, que je remercie pour ce travail pour le moins contraignant. D'ailleurs je félicites tous les correcteurs du site qui prennent de leur temps pour rendre les fics plus agréables à lire. Merci !

**Note :** Après vote, tout le monde a choisit un **HP/LV** comme j'avais pensé au début ! Donc c'est ce couple qui sera mis en avant d'un futur relativement loin tout de même. (Et puis de toute façon je suis obligé de le faire maintenant qu'AD a décapité mon Dray chéri ! Sniff...)

* * *

_Voldemort siffla rageusement devant la ténacité du garçon devant lui. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de le convaincre hein ? Beaucoup de personne aurait abandonné mais pas lui apparemment. Il se démarquait encore une fois. Décidemment c'était une habitude ! _

_« De toute façon il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour botter les fesses de chaque mage noir qu'il y aura dans l'histoire de la magie après vous ! Et je serais ravi d'être celui qui bottera les vôtre ! » Continua le rouge et or. _

_Ne tenant plus, le mage noir lui lança un sortilège tellement puissant qu'il sentit ses pieds décoller du sol, et traversa la paroi du dôme pour atterrir contre les portes fermées de la Grande Salle avec un gémissement de douleur étouffé. _

_« Génial ton plan Harry… » Se commenta-il à haute voix en se redressant, puis il partit en courant vers la sortie du château pour attirer Voldemort. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le sacrifice d'un enfant, partie 2**

**

* * *

**

Harry commença à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, en espérant vainement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le poursuivait. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la mort des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle sur la conscience .

Cependant il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à se sortir de cette situation facilement. Premièrement il était seul, pas bon quand on devait affronter une armée de personnes. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas sa baguette. Très mauvais, comment se battrait-il ? Il n'avait que le canif que lui avait offert Sirius pour son anniversaire – et qui était maintenant en bon état depuis son retour du ministère - ce qui ne constituait pas vraiment un avantage. Et pour combler le tout, un groupe de mangemort arriva en face de lui, avec à sa tête le mangemort qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure.

« Merde… » Lâcha le Survivant avant de tourner dans le couloir de gauche pour ne pas les avoir en face, bientôt poursuivi par les hommes en noir (1).

Il entra précipitamment dans la première salle qu'il trouva et ne remarqua rien qui pouvait l'aider. Quel idiot, il s'était piégé tout seul ! Entendant les pas rapides qui s'approchaient il décida de faire quelque chose qu'il trouvait un peu honteux mais tant pis.

Il se précipita vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, passa par-dessus et se cacha en dessous en faisant le moins de bruit possible alors que la porte de la classe s'ouvrait.

_Je vois bien Skeeter faire un article à ce sujet : '**Le survivant poursuivi par des mangemorts se réfugie sous le bureau de sa salle de cours…**'_ Ironisa-t-il en essayant de se faire encore petit sous le bureau.

« Tu crois qu'il est là ? » Chuchota une des personnes.

« La porte était entrouverte… »

Harry se nota mentalement de fermer la porte la prochaine fois (s'il y en avait une…) et d'annoncer à Voldemort que tous ses choristes (**Vacafeliz** : Pourquoi choriste ? Tu les compare à des enfants de chœur ? **Funny :** J'avais envie de mettre ça alors pouet pouet !) n'étaient pas tous des crétins. Il entendit après un léger bruit de verre brisé et retint sa respiration.

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention non ! »

« J'ai pas fait exprès, il fait trop sombre… Lumos ! »

« Cherchez sous les tables… »

Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, il entendit vaguement un poids monter au dessus du bureau et des mains gantées de noir tenant le rebord du bois de celui-ci. Un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre dans le couloir extérieur les faisant tous partir au pas de course.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie d'entendre Peeves s'amuser à faire tomber une à une les armures ; et sortit de sa cachette après vérification qu'il était vraiment seul dans la salle.

Il s'élança hors de la classe au pas de course et se dirigea de nouveau vers les portes de la sortie du château. Au moins il pouvait toujours prévenir quelqu'un. Arriver enfin à ce qu'il croyait être la fin d'un calvaire il remarqua un bataillon de mangemort gardant les portes – et accessoirement l'empêchant de sortir – contre un autre d'Aurors et de membres du Phoenix. Comment étaient-ils au courant eux ?

Cependant il ne pu rien dire ou faire, que pour la énième fois de la soirée, il se sentit soulever du sol et projeté en dehors des murs de Poudlard, en plein milieu de la bataille qui s'était arrêtée. Il tomba comme une masse, à moitié assommé et resta un instant au sol sans bouger, pour reprendre son souffle.

Quand il réussit enfin à trouver l'usage de se membres, il leva a tête et remarqua avec horreur qu'il était encore dans le même dôme que quelques instants auparavant. Et encore pire, qu'il était allongé aux pieds de Voldemort.

Devant cette constatation, il se releva rapidement et recula loin de lui.

« Tu es vraiment imprévisible, et tu m'as bien fait courir… » Commenta le mage noir en le regardant d'un air songeur. « Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à m'échapper. Si tu crois que tu pourras mourir sans que personne ne puisse te voir, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil… »

Harry ne fit que serrer les dents en voyant le mage noir lever sa baguette vers lui, et seul sa respiration saccadée trahissait sa peur et son anxiété.

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

N'arrivait presque plus à bouger après son vol plané, il ne pu l'éviter et se le prit en pleine poitrine. Des marques rouges commencèrent à apparaître un peu partout sur son corps, des coupures plus ou moins profondes le firent se mettre à genoux, incapable de supporter encore son poids, et il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier de douleur.

« Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé où était ta place Harry, elle est à mes pieds… Ou à mes côtés… »

Le Gryffondor ne fit que secouer sa tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. Il réussit à redresser sa tête sur le côté, pour voir que tous en dehors du dôme avaient repris le combat. Il vit quelques membres de l'Ordre à terre avant qu'un cri aiguë ne lui fit fermer les yeux de tristesse. Il avait eut juste le temps de voir Tonks se prendre un éclair vert et il baissa la tête en retenant ses larmes.

Encore une personne qu'il appréciait et qui mourrait par sa faute devant ses yeux.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas réussit à se retenir entièrement, puisqu'il sentit une larme courir le long de sa joue, ce que remarqua rapidement Voldemort.

« Ca ne sert à rien de pleurer Harry, ce n'est qu'une des plus grandes faiblesses de l'Homme… Et ça ne te rapportera rien… »

Rageusement, Harry se releva en essuyant rapidement cette satané larme et le regarda avec une expression de défi bien qu'il fut en très mauvais état. Chaque coupure saignait encore abondamment et l'affaiblissait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Chaque parcelle de son corps criait à l'agonie mais il tenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas y faire attention.

« Héros jusqu'à la fin n'est ce pas ? » Demanda le mage noir avec un sourire amusé en voyant son attitude. « Tu ne me la diras pas cette prophétie hein ? De toute façon, tu n'as plus aucun moyen de t'échapper et encore moins de me tuer surtout sans baguette… »

Harry cligna des yeux en entendant sa phrase.

Il avait décidé d'étudier la branche de la magie noire pour pouvoir contrer Voldemort dans son propre terrain et avait trouvé quelques formules intéressantes.

**

* * *

**

FLASH BACK

* * *

Harry rentra à pas de loup dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea machinalement vers la Réserve comme il le faisait toujours. Il n'avait demandé l'autorisation à personne mais la dernière fois il s'était fait surprendre par Mme Pince qui l'avait juste regardé quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de partir comme si de rien n'était.

Parcourant les livres qu'il n'avait pas encore feuilletés, il tomba sur un livre à reliure noire paraissant ancien vu l'état des pages à l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant aucun titre. Ouvrant l'ouvrage à la page de garde, il pu déchiffrer ce qu'il contenait : 'Sortilèges et rituels liés au sang'

De la magie noire à l'état pure quoi. Il savait pertinemment que tout sortilège nécessitant du sang ne pouvait être bon, mais si c'était le seul moyen de venir à bout du mage noir pour de bon, alors autant tenter sa chance.

Feuilletant quelques pages, il tomba sur un rituel qu'il cherchait depuis pas mal de temps. Le moyen de détruire définitivement celui qui lui avait autant pourri la vie. Il le lu attentivement et haussa un sourcil en remarquant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir une baguette.

Pratique, très pratique.

Cependant il ne pu que se bloquer en voyant la formule à prononcer et surtout la phrase de fin.

_Ce rituel une fois commencé devra être fini, l'âme de la personne que vous voulez condamner sera lié à la votre… _

Lié ? Lié à Voldemort ? Son âme ?

Sans même sans rendre compte, Harry posa sa main sur son cœur…

_…seul moyen pour détruire celui ou celle que vous désirez…_

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Harry tenta de chasser l'image du rituel et secoua de nouveau la tête sans pour autant regarder Voldemort, toujours devant lui, baguette en main.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi avez-vous tué mes parents, pourquoi vous faites tout ça bordel ! » Cria-t-il en perdant patience.

Il en avait marre de ce petit jeu. Il ne voulait que des réponses lui.

« Soit un peu plus poli Harry… Pourquoi ? Tiens c'est vrai pourquoi… Et pourquoi pas ? Est-ce qu'on a demandé à Serpentard pourquoi il aimait tuer tous ces sangs de bourbes ? On n'a jamais demandé à Grindelwald pourquoi il prenait tant de plaisir à se faire toutes ces vierges… » Sourit-il cruellement. « Non… Un meurtre est encore plus horrible et effrayant lorsqu'il est gratuit ». (2)

« Vous êtes encore plus cinglé que je ne l'imaginais... » Gémit doucement Harry en essayant de freiner l'écoulement de son sang.

Il était pratiquement certain que d'ici quelques minutes il se viderait complètement en voyant les coupures béantes que lui avait fait le sortilège.

« A choisir, je préfèrerais le terme psychotique… »

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça ! » Hurla-t-il en réponse, ne rendant pas compte que presque tout le monde autour de lui les regardait depuis un moment, en silence.

« Mais qui m'arrêtera ? Dumbledore ? Ce vieux fou des moldus qui n'arrive même pas à venir jusqu'ici ? Toi ? Tu y crois vraiment ? Tu crois que… »

Voldemort s'interrompit en voyant le regard du rouge et or en face de lui qui essayait vainement de ne plus le regarder. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui en lui attrapant le menton pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux. Le Survivant, beaucoup trop affaibli ne pu se détacher de sa poigne et plongea donc ses iris verts dans ceux de son tortionnaire.

« C'est ça… » Murmura doucement le mage noir. « C'est ça la prophétie… C'est toi qui doit me tuer…» Devina-t-il.

Cependant il ne pu aller plus loin car le dôme de protection qui les recouvrait tous deux se brisa en un gong extrêmement bruyant. Le mage noir lâcha alors le Survivant en le repoussant brutalement sans pour autant cesser de le fixer pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui avait osé le déranger. Harry resta prostré par terre, haletant doucement en tentant vaguement de ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience qui menaçait de le prendre à tout instant.

« Mon cher Dumbledore, il serait temps que tu ailles là où tu devrais être de puis longtemps… six pieds sous terre… »

« Tom, quitte tout de suite les lieux… »

Le Directeur arborait un visage grave et sérieux, sa robe anciennement bleu foncé était à présent couverte de sang, quelques mangemorts avaient apparemment réussi à l'atteindre mais il n'en était pas moins impressionnant pour un homme de son âge.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer tes bonbons aux citrons au visage ? » Ricana l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Voyant que son ancien directeur commençait à lever sa baguette, il tourna la sienne vers Harry, toujours par terre et la respiration sifflante en souriant sadiquement, faisant s'interrompre le geste de l'autre sorcier.

« Qu'est ce que tu feras quand il sera mort ? Il ne pourra pas accomplir la prophétie quand il bouffera les pissenlits par la racines…»

Le vieil homme ne répondit rien et ne fit aucun geste avant de répondre.

« D'autres personnes se lèveront contre toi, tu n'es pas éternel Tom… »

« Et blablabla… Si on passait à la vitesse supérieure… »

D'un geste du poignet, Harry se retrouva devant le mage noir, son dos collé contre le torse de Voldemort, des bras solides le tenant fermement et – à ne pas négliger – une baguette poser sur sa tempe alors qu'il essayait de se débattre avant que ses forces ne l'abandonnent une nouvelle fois.

« Aller… Vas-y Dumbledore… Tu peux essayer de me tuer, ma baguette n'est même pas pointée vers toi… »

Harry ne savait pas ce que faisait son 'mentor' et après un effort, il réussit à redresser sa tête pour voir le visage hésitant de son directeur pointant sa baguette vers eux deux.

« Allez-y tuez-le ! » Souffla-t-il d'une voix assez audible. « Tuez cette ordure.. »

« Chuuuuuuuuuttt… » Répondit le mage noir de la même façon avant de passer le bout de sa baguette sur la joue légèrement humide du rouge et or, la caressant légèrement avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour que seul lui puisse entendre. « Ca me dérangerait de devoir te faire encore plus de mal chaton… (3) »

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Harry frissonna de dégoût au son de cette voix et se débattit faiblement en regardant dans les yeux son directeur.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, surtout avec ses blessures. Il décida donc à cette seconde qu'il allait effectuer le rituel qu'il avait lu dans le livre. Pour les autres, ceux qui auront une chance d'être heureux après la fin de cette guerre qui lui avait tant pris. Il avait peur de mourir mais encore plus de survivre, survivre parmi les ruines d'amours blessées (5) Et pour sauver ceux qui lui était cher, il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier. Son seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu dire à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres à quel point il les aimait, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard...

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ! Tuez le ! » Essaya-t-il de crier en se débattant.

Il plongea rapidement sa main dans sa poche pour prendre le canif de son parrain sans que personne ne le voie…

« Je t'ai dit de te calmer… » Marmonna Voldemort en le tenant plus fermement et ne remarquant rien de sa manœuvre.

« RENVOYEZCE SALE SERPENT EN ENFER VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ! » Hurla le rouge et or.

« POTTER JE T'AVAIS PREVENU ! » Gronda le mage noir avant de le pousser en avant et de pointer sa baguette sur lui.

Harry se retint de tomber en avant et se retourna vers l'assassin de ses parents, couteau en main.

« AVADA… »

Rapidement, Harry passa la lame sur le sang qui continuait de couler le long de sa hanche et jeta un dernier regard à Dumbledore qui ouvrit démesurément les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.

« Harry… » Commença le vieil homme.

« KEDA… »

Harry fonça sur Voldemort avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase et lui enfonça violemment son couteau en plein thorax. Celui-ci trop surpris ne fit aucun geste, baissant sa tête pour voir la fine lame s'enfonçant comme du beurre dans son corps avant de lever la tête vers sa némésis.

« NONNNNNNN ! » Cria Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers lui avant de se faire ralentir par quelques mangemorts qui avaient repris le combat « Harry ne dit pas la formule ! »

Ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, Harry ne faisait que fixer avec rage Voldemort qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'avait fait le Gryffondor.

« Qu'est ce que… » Commença-t-il

« Pera menora infano lia  
Misere mani  
Doven anore infane lia  
Misere manio  
Doven anore infane lia  
Misero omane (4) »

A peine avait-il finit de prononcer l'incantation que le mage noir lui décrocha un coup de poing lui faisant reculer de trois pas. Celui-ci regarda le manche du couteau une dernière fois avant de le retirer et de le balancer vers le Gryffondor. Il reposa son regard sur Harry qui reculait rapidement en voyant les yeux rouges de son adversaire brillait de plus en plus.

« Je ne sais pas quelle incantation tu as dit mais… »

Il finit sa phrase en lâchant un gémissement de douleur et à sa plus grande horreur regarda son corps qui commençait à se recouvrir de coupures plus ou moins profondes aux mêmes endroits que le rouge et or.

Harry rattrapa le couteau qui était tombé non loin de lui et se leva en se le pointant contre sa gorge.

« Tu es lié à moi Tom maintenant. Un dernier mot avant de quitter cette terre ? »

Le mage noir tituba sur ses jambes avant de lancer un regard de pure haine à ce maudit Gryffondor.

« Tu n'aura pas le courage de faire ça ! Tu n'auras pas le courage de te trancher la gorge… » Répondit-il en grimaçant avant de cracher un filet de sang.

« Je suis à Gryffondor… » Commença calmement Harry. « Le courage ça me connaît… »

Il n'avait plus rien à gagner à part la mot de celui qui lui avait fait vivre un véritable cauchemar depuis sa naissance. Il eut même un léger sourire presque soulagé en voyant Tom le fixer d'un air interdit, sachant parfaitement que cette bataille entre eux était finie…

« Rendez-vous en enfer Potter… » Lança-t-il calmement.

« Vas-y d'abord… »

D'un geste net et précis, Le Survivant, combattant de la lumière, se trancha la gorge sous les regards abasourdis des personnes encore présentes sur le champ de bataille. Harry tomba à genoux en même temps que Voldemort, comme s'ils étaient le reflet l'un de l'autre à travers un miroir.

Une intense lumière s'échappa des deux corps forçant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Ils entendirent une voix profonde psalmodier une incantation étrange avant que tout revienne à la normale.

Au milieu du Parc trônait à présent le corps intact mais mort du Survivant ainsi que celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, un demi rictus aux lèvres…

**A suivre… **

* * *

Je viens de remarquer que ça pourrait même faire un one-shot ! Je pourrais très bien terminer là ! Rassurez vous ce n'est pas le cas ! 

Fiouuuuuuuuu ! J'ai enfin fini ! Qu'est ce que c'était long ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Se relit_

Woawwwww ! C'est moi qui ai écrit tout ça ? Ben dit donc, apparemment je suis aussi douée dans les délires que dans les fics sérieuses non ? XD

(1) Here come the Men in Black ! Men in black ! XD excusez moi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

(2) Qui devinera le clin d'œil à un certain film ? Celui qui trouve recevra le chapitre avant tout le monde ! (Si bien sur j'ai adresse…)

**Vacafeliz** : Film je sais pas mais je vous conseille le dernier bouquin d'Amélie Nothomb, Journal d'Hirondelle, c'est le même genre d'idées meurtrières…

(3) Ouuuuuuupppss ! Pas pu m'en empêcher non plus… ! XD

(4) Merci à Era et à la chanson 'Misere Mani'

(5)** Vacafeliz **: Non, ne m'en voulez pas, n'hurlez pas à la faute ! Amour est un très joli mot, au singulier il est masculin et au pluriel il est féminin, na !

**Funny :** j'aime pas trop ce mot moi en faite, j'sais pas pourquoi mais j'te laisse ta phrase dans ma grande bonté ! Lol

Alors ? Vous aimez ou pas ? Pitié dites moi que vous aimez ! J'vous en supplie ! XD


	3. Résurrection ? Un espoir ?

**

* * *

**

**IN THE DARKNESS**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur :** Funnygirl0531 (_C'est moi ! __Si si j'vous jure !_ )

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à JK. Rowling ( _Roh vous êtes sur ? Je peux pas en avoir un petit bout ? Aller juste un personnage ! Non ? Roh, c'est vraiment pas sympa ça ! _)

**Résumé :** Dark, Slash HP/LV. Harry se remet tant bien que mal de la mort de Sirius (Oui je n'aime pas le Tome 6 alors !), il n'a plus de joie de vivre, plus aucun goût de la vie et Voldemort en profite pour attaquer avec son armée, Poudlard. Au cours de cette bataille, Harry se sacrifie en tuant son ennemi de toujours... Seulement ses amis décident de ne pas le laisser ainsi, et après maintes et maintes recherches, ils trouvent un rituel oublié permettant de faire revenir l'âme d'Harry dans son corps, et de le faire revenir à la vie. Cependant il ne revient pas comme ils l'avaient espéré...

**Pairing :** **HP/LV** !

**Blabla :** Ne tient pas compte du tome 6. Idée basé sur Buffy contre les vampires (Je suis fan et alors ? Ca vous pose un problème ?)

**Bêta :** **Vacafeliz**, que je remercie pour ce travail pour le moins contraignant. D'ailleurs je félicite tous les correcteurs du site qui prennent de leur temps pour rendre les fics plus agréables à lire. Merci !

**Petit mot :** Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été déçue du nombre de review que j'ai reçu au chapitre précédent, mais je vous met quand même la suite en espérant que j'en recevrais plus cette fois ci...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Résurrection ? Un espoir ?**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain de la bataille fût accueilli par de nombreux évènements, sans compter tous les banquets et fêtes qui s'organisaient pour la fin du règne de Lord Voldemort. Plusieurs choses étaient encore à mettre au point, l'élection d'un nouveau ministre (L'ancien ayant fini brûlé vif dans son bureau par un groupe de mangemorts), la reconstruction d'une partie de Poudlard qui avait été détruite par les serviteurs de l'ancien Dark Lord et aussi le _suicide_ du Survivant pour tuer son ennemi. Cette question était vraiment sur toutes les lèvres.

Toute la communauté sorcière était en émoi, se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête du jeune Gryffondor, mais ça ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Comprendre que vivre ainsi, traqué sans répit par un des plus grands psychopathes de notre ère ne donnait qu'une envie, tuer ce salaud coûte que coûte sans se soucier des répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur soi-même. Bien évidemment, le jeune homme s'était retenu de faire part à son entourage du rituel qu'il avait trouvé.

--------------------------------

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le Survivant était mort… L'enterrement avait eu lieu dans la stricte intimité de la 'famille' du Survivant et ses véritables amis. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu qu'un seul journaliste ou membre du ministère viennent gâcher la cérémonie avec leur présence non voulue.

Hermione et Ron étaient assis devant leurs assiettes et regardèrent celles-ci d'un air absent. Ils ne faisaient que baisser la tête, plongés dans leurs pensées, et s'ennuyaient à pourchasser les petits bouts de bacon de leurs fourchettes sans pour autant manger. Tout les deux étaient présents lors de la mort du Lord, mais surtout de leur meilleur ami. Ils avaient des cernes énormes sous les yeux et ceux-ci étaient rouges, d'avoir trop pleuré la perte de leurs êtres les plus chers.

Le silence absolu régnait dans la salle, beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà rentrés chez eux le soir de la bataille et d'autres quand le périmètre avait été sécurisé mais quelques élèves avaient tenu à rester dans leur seconde maison, Hermione, Ron, Ginny mais aussi Neville, Luna et ceux qui avaient aidé à combattre l'armée qui s'était abattue sur Poudlard.

Le silence fut bientôt brisé par un sanglot légèrement étouffé. Hermione avait toujours la tête baissée et ses mains cachaient son visage en espérant vainement pleurer silencieusement pour ne pas être entendue. Ses épaules s'élevaient de temps en temps montrant qu'elle essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

« Hermione… je t'en prie… » Demanda doucement Ron en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de son amie dans une vaine tentative de réconfort, alors qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle.

Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant comme une bouée de sauvetage et laissant librement couler ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas juste Ron… Ce n'est… Il ne mérite pas ça ! » Pleura-t-elle.

« Je sais… Hermione, je le sais… »

Lui-même commençait à sentir des gouttes salées courir vicieusement sur ses joues, cassant totalement l'image sereine et réconfortante qu'il voulait donner.

« Il ne méritait pas cela et… mais... mais il est mort… Et aucun de nous ne pourra changer cela… » Finit-il misérablement.

La jeune Gryffondor s'immobilisa totalement dans les bras de son condisciple en entendant cette phrase qui paraissait pourtant simple en moment de deuil. Combien avaient déjà dit cela auparavant ? Mais pourtant cette phrase anodine avait laissé Hermione dans un état de léthargie si longtemps que Ron commençait à s'inquiéter du manque de réaction de son amie.

Celle-ci finit par relever brusquement la tête avec un demi-sourire alors que quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Qu'il ne méritais pas ça… »

« Non ce que tu as dit après ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Qu'il est mort… Harry est mort Hermione, on ne peut pas changer ça… » Grimaça le Gryffondor.

Hermione se permit un léger sourire et avec les yeux brillants lui colla un magnifique baiser sur la joue avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle au pas de course laissant un Ron pantois, fixant les doubles portes en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

--------------------------------

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Je savais bien que j'avais vu ça quelque part ! » Hurla Hermione en trombe dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où se trouvaient seulement Ron, Neville et Ginny.

Elle tenait dans sa main un livre particulièrement vieux qui semblait très ennuyant en voyant les petits caractères qui figuraient sur les pages légèrement jaunies. La Gryffondor le posa sur la table la plus proche en leur faisant signe d'approcher et de lire dans leur tête le passage qu'elle avait mis en évidence.

Après un moment de flottement, ils levèrent la tête en même temps de leur bouquin en se regardant d'un air choqué Hermione, qui restait bizarrement impassible devant leur réaction. Mais une personne semblait l'être un peu moins…

« Hermione… Tu n'y pense pas quand même… » Demanda lentement Neville aussi blanc qu'un drap.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais enfin, tu te rend compte de ce que tu veux faire ! » S'écria Ron en détournant ses yeux du livre et s'éloignant légèrement du groupe.

« Oui, ne me dis pas que tu n'y a pas pensé avant Ron, sinon tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! » Répondit Hermione avant de regarder à nouveau le livre qu'elle leur avait amené. « Et puis quoi que vous décidiez je le ferais quand même, avec ou sans votre aide… Même si j'aurais préféré que vous me souteniez… »

« Tu sais déjà que je t'avais proposé cette solution Hermione, alors bien sur que je te suis… » Dit calmement Ginny.

« QUOI ! » S'énerva Ron. « Tu étais déjà au courant ! Par Merlin Ginny, on t'as déjà prévenu de ne pas jouer avec ça quand tu as voulu faire la même chose à l'âge de 10 ans et tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de faire de même quand Hermione t'as raconté ce qu'elle projetait de faire ? »

« RONALD WEASLEY ! ELLE A UNE BONNE RAISON DE FAIRE CE QU'ELLE FAIT ! » Répondit sa sœur avec colère.

« Mais tu es totalement dingue Herm' ! On ne joue pas avec ça ! » Continua Ron sur sa lancée. « C'est impossible, c'est la première chose que l'on apprend quand on rentre dans le monde de la sorcellerie. »

« Je croyais aussi que c'était impossible mais je n'en suis plus certaine maintenant ! Théoriquement c'est possible il suffit de le mettre en pratique rien de plus ! » Expliqua calmement Hermione.

« D'après mes calculs, le moment où le rituel risque de mieux fonctionner c'est demain soir, Mercure recule et… » Commença Ginny après avoir sortie une feuille de parchemin de sa poche.

« Woaw woaw woaw ! On se calme là ! Moi aussi je veux le revoir mais il faut mettre un frein à tout votre truc ! » Rétorqua Ron en leur faisant signe d'arrêter. « C'est sérieux, on parle de ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts… »

La fin de la phrase provoqua de nouveau un moment de flottement dans la salle commune. Le fait qu'elle soit prononcée à voix haute semblait être encore plus grave que lorsqu'ils l'avaient tous en pensée.

« Nous le savons que c'est sérieux, tu croyais vraiment que je prendrais ça à la légère ? »

Neville qui n'était pas intervenu depuis le début de leur conversation semblait sur le point de parler. Harry lui manquait beaucoup à lui aussi, c'était l'une des premières personnes à croire en lui, en la faculté qu'il avait pour devenir un grand sorcier. Il était vraiment devenu quelqu'un de plus courageux et de plus fort grâce à lui, s'il y avait un moyen pour l'aider, il n'hésiterait pas longtemps…

« Je vous suis… Hermione, quoi que tu veuille que je fasse je le ferais… » Déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, laissant deux jeunes filles souriantes et un Ron bouche bée.

« Si en plus vous êtes tous contre moi ! » Bougonna-t-il.

« Tu ne risque rien, Ron, en nous aidant, on aura juste plus de chance de réussir… » Essaya de le persuader sa sœur.

« D'accord mais… »

« Parfait, plus personne ne change d'avis, on le fait demain soir, point final… » Déclara Hermione en fermant son livre et en se levant pour sortir de la salle.

« Excuse moi ? Mais qui a fait de toi le chef du groupe ? » Dit Ron en lui barrant la route.

« Tu l'as fait… » Répondit Neville en souriant légèrement devant cette question.

« Tu as dit qu'Hermione devrait être notre chef… » Continua Ginny.

« Puis tu as dis : "Nous allons faire un vote" et le vote a été unanime… »

« Et tu as fait cette petite plaque avec inscrit "NOTRE CHEF", tu y a ajouté des ... »

« Bon ok, très bien je retire cette question mais… On arrête pas d'en parler et… J'ai l'impression que ce que l'on va faire c'est mal… » Essaya-t-il de se justifier.

« Ca l'est… » Puis voyant le regard étonné de Neville et Ginny, Hermione continua. « C'est contraire à toutes les lois de la nature et pratiquement impossible à faire selon beaucoup de personnes, mais nous avons tous décidé d'essayer… »

« Et si... si quelque chose se passait mal… » Reprit Neville un brin inquiet.

« Neville, je peux le faire, je vous le promet, mais pas sans votre aide. »

Hermione les regarda un à un avec un regard déterminé, leur demandant implicitement de leur faire confiance comme à chaque fois…

« Simple hypothèse : Nous faisons revenir Harry, il essaie de nous manger le cerveau. Doit-on se féliciter pour ce bon travail ? »

« Oh, Ron par pitié arrêtes de penser à n'importe quoi, ce genre de chose n'arrive pas, et puis un zombi n'attaque que sur ordre de leur chef, tu devrais écouter en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal… » Répondit Hermione en dépassant Ron pour sortir.

« Je persiste à dire que c'est mal. On a vu son corps, on l'a enterré, je doute qu'il puisse revenir.. » Sortit tristement Ron.

« Son corps, oui, mais son âme, son essence ... Il est piégé quelque part, tu as entendu comme moi la voix qui psalmodiait quand il s'est… quand… enfin… ce genre de chose indique que la mort d'Harry n'a rien de naturel, c'est une sorte d'énergie mystique qui en est la cause, on doit pouvoir tirer avantage de ceci lors du rituel… »

La pièce sombra une fois de plus dans un silence méditatif…

« On se retrouve à quelle heure ? »

--------------------------------

Le lendemain, tard le soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la stèle qui avait été érigée là où le combat s'était déroulé deux jours plus tôt. Ils savaient que pour leur ami, Poudlard était sa véritable maison, qu'il aurait aimé reposer ici, dans l'endroit qu'il préférait le plus au monde, et tous les professeurs avaient été d'accord avec cela.

« Bien… » Commença Hermione. « Asseyez vous, toi Ginny, met toi à Droite de la tombe, Neville à gauche et toi en face de la stèle Ron… »

Tous s'exécutèrent sans un mot, quand tout à coup la voix de Neville retentit pour poser une question non négligeable.

« Et toi, tu seras où Hermione ? »

Celle-ci semblait légèrement mal à l'aise et posa délicatement un pied sur la tombe sous le regard stupéfait de ces amis, et s'assit dos collé contre la stèle, en face de Ron qui avala difficilement sa salive.

« D'accord, les bougies maintenant… »

Hermione sortit de son sac, quatre bougies totalement blanches qu'elle donna à chacun d'eux avant de sortir une sorte d'urne en terre couverte de symboles plus ou moins obscurs, suivi dune petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge qui semblait visqueux… du sang…

« C'est du sang de… » Commença Ron.

« C'est le mien. Plus le sang utilisé est précieux, plus le rituel a de la chance de réussir. Donc il fallait du sang humain, et en plus de celui d'une sorcière qui était intime avec le sujet à ressusciter… » Expliqua t-elle rapidement en versant son sang dans l'urne.

« Intime ? »

« Ron, c'est pas le moment… » Répondit sa sœur avant de regarder sa montre. « Bien il est minuit moins deux, allumez vos bougies. »

Ils allumèrent tous leur bougies et attendirent que Neville y arrive avec la sienne. Il tremblait légèrement, sûrement à cause du froid, et à chaque fois qu'il l'allumait celle-ci s'éteignait immédiatement.

« Neville bon sang, ça va être l'heure, grouille… »

« C'est pas ma faute, saleté… » Il réussit néanmoins à y arriver pile à temps. « C'est bon… »

Hermione, se mis en tailleur, planta sa bougie doucement dans la terre, juste en face d'elle et de l'urne. Elle pris une grande respiration sous les regards silencieux de ses amis et commença.

« Osiris, gardien de la porte, maître du destin, entends ma prière… »

D'un geste lent, elle trempa ses doigts dans l'urne et les ressortit couvert de sang sous le regard dégoûté des autres. Elle traça un trait vertical au milieu de son front, et un trait horizontal sur chacune des joues, laissant trois traces sanguinolentes sur son visage légèrement pâle. Elle traça ensuite une marque au sol, au milieu du cercle qu'ils formaient.

« Accepte notre offrande. Entends nos prières ... »

Celle-ci s'arrêta et fit une petite grimace avant de pousser un léger cri quand une dizaine de traces de coupures plus ou moins profondes apparurent sur ses bras, déchirant légèrement sa robe, comme si cela avait été fait par des couteaux.

« Par Merlin ! Hermione ! » S'écria Ron en amorçant un geste pour se précipiter vers elle.

« NON ! Ron reste à ta place, elle m'a prévenu qu'elle devait être testée, c'est ce qui devait arriver… enfin je crois... Si tu brise le cercle maintenant, tout est fini… » Raisonna Ginny en regardant d'un air triste Hermione qui semblait souffrir.

Celle-ci restait toujours droite malgré ses grimaces de douleur.

« Osiris ! Laisse-le revenir ! »

A peine avait-elle dit cela qu'elle porta ses mains à son cou comme si elle étouffait, elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration et ces trois amis commençait à s'inquiéter, ils allaient briser le cercle quand la brune, bascula légèrement la tête en avant pour ouvrir sa bouche et laissa sortir un serpent rouge comme le sang… vivant…

« Oh par Merlin… Holala… seigneur, c'est un test, juste un test c'est… » Récita doucement Ginny en ne pouvant pas détourner les yeux de ce spectacle.

Hermione fut prise alors dans un tourbillon rouge, or et noir. Elle semblait légèrement briller elle aussi d'une lumière bleue. Il semblait clairement que le rituel était lancé...

Interrompant le sifflement tournant autour de la brune, jaillirent une multitude de cri d'animaux perçants leurs faisant détourner les yeux vers la forêt interdite près d'eux.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? » Demanda timidement Neville.

Hermione poussa encore un petit cri. Ginny, Ron et Neville semblèrent certain que la chose qui tournait autour de la brune lui aspirait son énergie mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continua à psalmodier à voix basse…

« Elle ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là… » Remarqua Ginny de pus en plus inquiète…

« LIBERE LE ! »

Soudain, plusieurs formes jaillirent de la foret interdite. Divers animaux plus ou moins agressifs en se souvenant des cours de Soins aux créatures magiques se dirigèrent vers eux les prenant par surprise.

« C'EST PAS VRAI ! » S'écria Ron en restant tout de même assis.

Cependant, au cri d'Hermione, ils se levèrent tous comme s'ils avaient reçu eu électrochoc. L'urne devant elle était en morceaux, une des créatures semblant s'apparentée à une Chimère avait sauté dessus, et le poids de l'animal avait eu raison de l'objet. Le tourbillon autour d'Hermione s'arrêta brutalement et celle-ci tomba face contre terre, à bout de force et immobile.

Ron dégaina sa baguette et envoya un sort d'expulsion en même temps que sa sœur sur l'animal pour l'éloigner et porta dans ses bras, le corps inanimé et à moitié couvert de sang de son amie avant de se diriger au pas de course vers le château.

« On te couvre Ron, vas-y ! » Lança Neville à sa suite en mettant hors jeu une autre créature.

Hermione semblait un peu se réveiller à force d'être ballottée de tout les cotés ainsi et regarda Ron.

« Ca a marché ? » Demanda-t-elle à vois basse alors que le roux continuait à courir.

« Non.. » Répondit-il essoufflé en jetant un coup d'œil vers la tombe de son meilleur ami. « Je suis désolé… »

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux devant cette constatation et ferma les yeux pour perdre conscience.

--------------------------------

Seulement, Ron avait tort. Quelques mètres au dessous de leurs pieds, dans le cercueil de leur ami, un léger souffle rouge comme celui du rituel balaya les cheveux d'ébène du garçon avant de rentrer par sa bouche entrouverte.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux avec un visage horrifié, et bougea la tête de tous les cotés pour remarquer l'endroit où il était. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il commençait à paniquer et à frapper comme un fou furieux sur le haut de son cercueil pour sortir en essayant de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche…

**A suivre…**

--------------------------------

Ron, la voix de la raison, on aura tout vu, mais j'avais envie que ce soit comme ça je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Pour le rituel, étant donné que je n'avais pas vraiment d'imagination, j'ai pratiquement décrit celui qui apparaît à peu près dans Buffy…

**Petite note :** Mon chapitre 7 **d'Herm' & Drago : Challenges** risque de ne pas tarder, il fait déjà 6 pages mais j'ai encore un peu de mal pour la description du gage qui est tout de même délicat à faire, enfin bref, pour ceux qui n'ont pas deviné de quoi il s'agit vous le saurez quand vous lirez le chapitre !

Je vais essayer de garder ce rythme de parution pour cette fic, c'est-à-dire un chapitre par week end, mais je ne suis pas sur que je tiendrait longtemps… On verra bien…

N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
